


Ilvermorny Sorting Song

by PhaedraZev



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts House Sorting, Ilvermorny, Poetry, Song Lyrics, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedraZev/pseuds/PhaedraZev
Summary: An idea for a sorting song at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	Ilvermorny Sorting Song

**Author's Note:**

> Going to use it for a future story idea, but wanted to share it now because I'm surprise at how well it turned out for a half hour of writing it.

I step right up to the Gordian knot

and choose to where my sort be slot.

The stones may move and be my guide

or I choose at last from what’s inside.

My mind as sharp as a serpent horn

learning the world since the day I was born.

My body springs like a wampus uncurled

where life’s a play with a stage on the world.

My heart is strong as a pukwudgie arrow

defending passion deep in my marrow.

My soul soars high on thunderbird wing

wherever I roam freedom is king.

Whichever I choose under Morrigan’s dome

I make today my own true home.


End file.
